Sleet, Snow and Mistletoe
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: What to do when MP lands almost atop you? Andy runs into familiar blue eyes unexpectedly. Second chance you betcha with a little mistletoe.


-2 Fahrenheit outside.

Andy Sachs wound knitted snood shielded her from another gust, holding it to her face, mahogany tresses peeking out windblown, and window shopping on a day like this in Manhattan. Brilliant idea Andy.

Had to clear her head in a snowstorm. Supposed it beat cooped up in her apartment on Broome Street. Alone.

It had been sixty eight days or nine weeks and five days and counting, apart. Since she left Miranda Priestly. Her ex-Boss who's piercing sapphire eyes haunted Andy still.

Blamed this empty feeling on the holidays. She was just lonely. Yup lonely that's what it was this holiday season, she was not pining for someone who if they knew how she felt, really felt about her would put Andy's heart in a blender of icy ridicule and disdain.

Had to have fallen in love with Miranda unobtainable Priestly wonderful. Anyone else Andy could have handled maybe even have tried to begin something with.

Ask anyone but her out on a date, Andy would have worked up the nerve. Eventually.

Wouldn't know where to begin with asking out, Miranda her former formidable boss.

What was she waiting for a lightning strike? No a reality bites wake up call, Andy had no prospects, wealth nope, influence in New York society nada translation Andy Sachs had no chance or future with Miranda ever.

Andy fell hard for her boss without warning, her belittling, snide aggravating downright mean Dragon Lady of a boss who she left in Paris during fashion week.

Andy was slogging along the snow dusted sidewalk with her chestnut head bent down against the elements.

* * *

><p>A polished Mercedes-Benz S-Class S550 driven by a liveried chauffeur praying to all traffic and parking angels, a vehicle would pull out at this moment for his mercurial employer.<p>

Why was finding a space to pull in so challenging Miranda questioned Roy her chauffeur.

''I am sorry Ms Priestly I'll circle around again.''

Pursing her lips. ''No. Roy pull over.'' Halting in the middle of busy Fifth Avenue.

Deciding to walk in expensive stilettos in snow and black ice to the ornate red door of Elizabeth Arden for her facial was probably the stupidest thing she'd done, that and to have hired Andréa Sachs to be her second assistant. That vile of little worth or value ungrateful Paris absconder…

Why she hadn't blacklisted Sachs was still something that prickled Miranda greatly. Had no sensible reason still to why she didn't. Would take only one phone call to ruin Sachs aspirations.

Why did she help her? Why even care? Somehow that little insignificant bumpkin's opinion of her mattered. Miranda was at a loss to why it did. _Matter._

Why Andréa thinking less and badly of her had hurt her more than Stephen's words of being frumpy, frigid and heartless that and she was missing the full spectrum of human emotion. A harridan.

Freezing today chilling the air, breathless, losing her footing. Saw red, gold and copper. Slipping down.

Strong hands, slim long tapered digits caught her around her waist. Turning, blue eyes tilted up to thank them.

Narrowing on Sachs. Grateful blue changed to blue ice.

Stiffened in her arms. Andy Sachs held Ms Hell on Louboutin heels. Glancing down at no, not Louboutins ruined, Jimmy Choos.

Sputtering out. ''Miranda.'' Startled still held her close.

''Let go.''

Andy hadn't heard her voice in months. It was still a silky weapon.

Miranda fingers felt maybe cashmere, well at least someone had learned to dress decently not like a fashion disaster with a horrid poly-blend sweater collection.

Andy still had her gloved hands around Miranda's waist, almost let go. No not yet. Had M in her arms. Soft was the way she felt beneath Andy's grasp. Haughty fury was what her eyes conveyed. Her eyes usually stole Andy's breath and it wasn't the arctic air.

Pretending not to hear her with her iPod earbuds on. Nice muting Miranda just once.

''Sorry. What.'' Loosening her earbuds.

''Andréa. I said let go.'' Pronounced that way sent a shiver down Andy. Dropping her hands. Felt amazing between her fingers.

''What are you doing here Miranda.''

Brilliant Sachs put a whole shoe collection into your mouth. Miranda with ease made Andy feel like an idiot with a tilt of her head or pursed lips.

The Dragon Lady made Andy trip on words and her head spin and other parts of herself react.

''Strolling.'' Miranda quipped. Straightening herself regally as if Andy had mauling hands.

Andy almost chuckled this weather was probably the right frigid temperature for Runway's stuck up Ice Queen. Maybe Miranda did have ice in her veins.

Made to move away from Andy swiftly, slid again on ice.

''Careful.''

Caught by Andy again.

''What you need is the right footwear Priestly.''

Miranda lip curled. Was Sachs mocking her? Taking in Andy's boots. Sturdy ugly shoes if they could be called that.

''Well I shall have to get Emily to purchase me a pair from the next Cincinnati lumberjack ice fishing convention, perhaps fax their details to Runway.''

Andy quirked a small smile. ''Oww. Really Miranda chastising my Ohio footwear.''

''Let me help you.'' Brushed no shooed away. Miranda Priestly was not old or frail just Jimmy Choos were not made to be walked in on ice.

Andy quirked a brow. ''Not de-iced Louboutins.'' Fake gasping. Earned a lip curl.

Trying to not fall, slid almost down. Grasped to Andrea. ''Here let's try this.'' Took a hold of Miranda, lifted. Quite a handful.

''Andrea what are you…'' Picked up.

''Well unless you want to break your neck or land on your snotty behind I suggest I help you and you accept my helping you even with my ugly shoes.''

Andy winked at her. ''My bulky build and being your beast of burden may have its advantages.''

Carried by Andy across the sidewalk.

Grasped around her neck almost choking Andy.

Miranda felt a jolt of that thing again. Near Andréa. It happened more times then she cared to admit. Groaning inside, was supposed to not react to this person who made her sometimes speechless at the Harry Potter manuscript and furious during a hurricane and sadder losing her then her wretched worm of a husband Stephen in Paris.

Stephen that pathological narcissist dirtbag lush she now called her ex.

Andrea unravelled her. Miranda had been fighting it for some time. Even before this ridiculous display had been more than conscious of her attraction. It had happened for Miranda without warning or defense, as it doubtless happens to almost everyone graced with Andy Sachs smile and presence. Thought at first infatuation.

After first month Miranda swore a crazy side effect of menopause when her second assistant made her breath hitch every time their fingers brushed over coffee.

At Runway there was a sudden sensitivity to the presence of Andréa near, the appearance, of that particular person—woman, in her case afflicted Miranda.

This acute awareness gave Miranda the urge to follow her with her colour of jewel like lake eyes, to arrange for any small "inadvertent" meetings, (not just many errands and demands flung to her petrified assistant with capturing eyes, like wrapping the twins gifts all ten for receiving high marks at Dalton that Andréa's science project achieved, lick every envelope all 150 invitations to the twins birthday party during a lunch break) to watch her unawares as she went about her work.

Tried to quiet it within her, with acerbic jibes and impossible tasks sent out to do which Andy excelled at.

Then Paris happened. Andréa left before she'd made an old fool of herself.

''There. Door to door service.'' Set down on the Fifth Avenue at the iconic red door entrance.

''Raleigh at your service.'' Andy smiled at her. That same smile she begrudgingly missed greeting her every morning at Runway.

''I'll come back in an hour, but if I have to carry you to Runway I draw the line. Page Six may think it's some initiation hazing for assistants. Penance for Paris.'' Andy saw Miranda stiffen. Way to go Andy bring up Paris. Nice going.

Hid a returned smile. Bristling at that word. _Paris. _All of sudden recalling Andrea Sachs hated her. Detested her, her world. Why did Sachs have a way of riling her more than any of her useless ex-husbands? Without actually ever doing anything.

Made to turn the doorknob and leave without one word. Would serve Andrea right.

''Um Miranda.''

Clearing her throat. Miranda glared. What did Sachs want a cough drop, pat on the head, a tip of a dollar she knew The NY Mirror paid pittance.

''_What.''_ Snarkily asked with clenched pearly teeth.

Andy pointed above her striking silvery head.

Following Andy's gloved finger.

Mistletoe.

That pesky ridiculous plant with a flimsy excuse to steal a kiss from innocent passer-by's and pedestrians. Above her head.

''Its tradition.''

Arching an elegant brow witheringly at Andy. ''Is it.''

''Do you want bad luck forever Miranda Priestly?'' Andy asked her.

''Besides we can call a truce.''

Miranda cut her bright blue eyes at her former assistant, wonderful kiss a parasite piece of fungus like Sachs under a hanging parasitic plant.

''A truce.''

''Uh huh it could be payment for my ensured silence. Sweeping you up and carrying you.''

Andy suppressed grinning. Her demanded payment. One kiss from Miranda Priestly.

''Fine suit yourself but I don't know whether I would want to risk the possibility of bad luck forever …Andy stated earnestly.

Miranda stood haughtily very still, grumbled. ''Oh for the…''

''Fine. Kiss me Sachs.''

Pucker up Priestly.

Went to be kissed on her sharp cheekbone. Expected a fleeting brush of Andrea's mouth. Andy captured her lips instead. Blue eyes flew open wide.

In apt frozen wonder, Miranda felt how her mouth was pressed to vigorously. Shock ran through her as she began to respond to Andy's kiss.

Every kiss Miranda had experienced was nothing like this.

Wet yes but slow and deepening and full of ache, want and by the hand roaming down the small of her back lust, desire. Andy's mouth slickened Miranda's lips as it slowly brushed hers more strongly.

Velvety and sensual, broke apart Miranda almost moaned at the loss as their lips disconnected.

Mesmerised by Andy's long fingers who set her in place, adjusted her fur collar.

''Always fall into me Priestly.''

Touching her Chanel rouged lips in silence.

''Hey maybe we could…'' Andy met a door in her face, she slumped. ''Could go out for coffee or dinner or make me look like an imbecile you're so masterful at.''

There was her answer. Nothing, typical _La Priestly._ A cypher was easier to crack.

Snow covered her footsteps trudging Andy was chastising herself over and over again down the street. Kissed her and what did her termagant icy boss respond with. Nothing. Door slammed on her.

Windblown mahogany tresses whipped by the snowy gusts.

''Andréa.'' Called after with snow blowing. Saw Andréa's longer figure walking along as if she hadn't heard.

''_Andréa stop_… Miranda called after again. Why had she been so blinkered to shut the door on her like that? Still walking along the frozen sidewalk.

''Andy.''

Turning to her name. Slid into Andy again, fell against. Steadied Miranda who was close now to her and still against Andy's hipbone.

Priestly really needed some sensible footwear. Blue eyes held hers with a look Andy had never seen before. Bewildered, hesitant almost cautious. Fingers grasped Andy's black cashmere Donna Karan coat.

''Wait. Please.''

''What?'' Andy demanded. She'd broken the sacred cardinal rule. Ask Miranda a question.

''Why did you kiss me?'' Needed to know.

Andy couldn't believe this, was Runway's Editor that dense. ''The mistletoe.''

Rolling her sapphire eyes at Andy with a look of ''obviously.''

Pinching her patrician nose bridge. ''No why did you kiss me like that Andréa?'' Prompting for a response. ''Tell me.''

Andy swallowed, standing there, here goes Sachs full blown humiliation before Christmas or New Year's Eve. Had to say this to her face. Yipes.

Bit out. ''Because.''

''Because. Why?'' Miranda asked her.

Andy snapped at her. ''Why do you have to know.'' Protecting herself, scared of what Miranda will say if she told her.

''Why do you have to always answer a question with a question?'' Miranda demanded.

There goes their mistletoe truce. Started out so well, with a silent kissed dragon.

''Fine I kissed you because I wanted to see how your lips felt.''

No subway in sight. Perfect. Maybe if she stood here long enough she'd become a mound of snow or go find and hide under a rock of mortification.

''Because I wanted you that night in Paris, not just that way, no I wanted to be more than an assistant to you, to hold you and make up for all your broken heartbeats and help you get through Stephen that jerkoff but you just sent me…'' There she'd said it out loud, been brutally honest to her ex-boss.

''Sent you away.'' Felt every word Andy said to her.

Exactly Andy shook her head sadly. Ever obedient Miranda girl. Thompson's moniker made her feel like some toy.

'' I tried not to love you. To keep my distance. Please forgive me for Paris.''

Love me. Miranda pondered Andy's words. ''But I…I thought you hated me.''

''No aggravate, challenge and bewilder me but never hate you.'' Held Miranda's eyes sincerely and coloured with honest depth as snow flurries blew around them.

''That's just unacceptable between us.'' Andy's face fell. Of course it was.

Slumping making to just go. Miranda was either disgusted with how Andy felt or thought she was pathetic. Squeezing her eyes shut, finding the nearest bar and staying on that stool till January 1st.

''Andréa where are you going? Please… give me a moment.'' Stopping from retreating.

Dialling her phone. ''Emily cancel everything… Have Nigel takeover, till January 5th. I am unavoidably detained yes until the 5th of January are you in need of a hearing aid or are you an amazon grey parrot.'' Andy heard poor Emily squeak on the line.

Hanging up on Emily Charlton.

Brought back to as both slid against a parked car. '' Now Andréa as I said this is unacceptable between us, this cannot go on any longer, you simply have to keep me held and loved and in your bed till January 5 2015 and after that we…Miranda trailed off.

''Please look at me.'' Reached her hand to caress Andy's face that turned to her. Brown eyes she'd fallen for with tears in them.

''I know I made you go away…if you walk away again unlike last time, I will come after you maybe stumbling and falling… please Andy give me a chance.''

Pulled her into arms. '' Do I Ms Priestly?''

''Yes there's our kissing truce to uphold.''

''Always. I did catch you.''

Andy met Miranda's lips, she should go walking in snowstorms more often.

Both walked down Fifth Avenue, snow blowing around them kissing in gusts.

_Andy's Apartment_

Both promised to take everything slow but…

Black french lace delicate lingerie and slit skirt unzipped and mingled with faded jeans that had been shucked down over Andy's long legs to her ankles, socks strewn tossed with silk stockings and stilettos kicked off earlier against boots.

Sunk into Andy's bed together. Fingertips and lips caressing and making love to each other all snowy afternoon and night long.

Andy teased naked ivory skin with her lips, pulled closer in bed to her. Her lips pressed to Miranda's breastbone up to the tendon in her throat. '' I like keeping you warm as your blanket Ms Priestly.''

Kissing Andy's fingertips, her hardness met Miranda's softness. Mussing silvery hair as Miranda drew circles along Andy's hip.

''I love my Andy blanket.'' Cupping Andréa's face with both palms '' you're who I've always needed and waited for.''

Stephen and her first husband were lessons in what love wasn't. Blinkered proud fool to not seek out Andy sooner. Just never imagined they'd fit so well. So perfectly.

''Sorry I'm late by years.'' Propped on her elbow Andy began yawning as Miranda's eyes sparkled at Andy naughtily. ''Am I keeping you up.''

Running her toes against Andy's inner leg. ''A bit but I think I'll survive...Hey that's cold.''

Miranda's voice was amused and husky. '' I'll have to find a way to keep you warm.'' Elegant brow arched pondering in what way.

''Well I think if we put our heads together.'' Andy suggested gamely.

Wickedly Miranda's mouth quirked delightfully. ''Just our heads.''

Andy drew the sheet and duvet around them. ''Wouldn't want you to develop hypothermia.''

_January 5th__ 2015_

Red hair shook. ''I don't know Nigel I think Miranda's not ill but _seeing someone._ She's declined every invitation this season. Marco in tears thinking she's embargoing him and his dresses and don't even let me start on declining the launch of Raffaele's collection…

Nigel watched his high strung snitty redheaded colleague with interest. Wasn't like Miranda, maybe with Stephen and the divorce in last two months.

''even had me take last week off with nothing to do. I am her assistant for the love of…she cannot do that throwing me off completely by being all nice at Christmas and giving me time off. How could she just give me time off like that? I ask myself why. She said she was fine doing her own errands.'' Emily's nervous eyes widened at dawning realisation.'' I am being fired. That's it.''

Nigel shook his head at the worried edgy redhead.

Emily whispered. ''Nigel she did her own schedule last week and ignored most of it. Didn't need me.'' Sniffling asking Nigel if he'd hold her hand when she was let go.

''Miranda is not firing you Em.''

Wot the hell was Andy Sachs doing here. If by a small miracle she was not being fired today this person here would be the tipping scale of her very near future unemployment by allowing entry of unprofessional infamous fat Andrea into Miranda's office.

''Six!'' Nigel greeted her warmly but wary. Miranda if she saw her again and worse here at Runway she would be Medusa Miranda. Breathe fire at non fireproof Six.

Emily's eyes bugged out at Andy Sachs here, here on the 17th Floor with Miranda's coffee order in one hand and what was that monstrosity in Andy's other hand, a wrapped package. Had Sachs lost it and brought a weapon. Like a crazed postal worker.

Was she wearing denim here? How she got pass Reception was a feated wonder. Damn having no panic button installed to press. Health and Safety never covered ex-employees like Sachs randomly showing up with seasonal goodwill.

Snapping at Nigel who was offered a Starbucks red cup of Caramel Brulee Latte, who thanked Andy profusely sipping his and a red cup of Chestnut Praline Latte for her. Snatched frostily by Emily.

Outraged was she trying to butter her up. Bribed for a favour or payback.

Emily's eyes appraised casual Andy what did she want other then bring her Boss's polished claws out on them till next Christmas or maybe borrow from Runway pens and paper.

Emily concluded snootily that piddly Mirror rag she had to bring Miranda every morning what was running out of staples. Pilfering and marauding publications like theirs. Shameless.

Miranda no doubt would have security strip search Andy on her way out for office supplies.

Setting her red cup down stubbornly, however thoughtful.

''Leave.''

Andy just smiled a warm grin at poor harried Emily. ''Listen Em I'd like to see Miranda …I have this for her.'' Indicating the gift. ''Here I'll wait for her. Be nice to see her.''

Emily blinked. Almost swallowed her tongue. Remember what your therapist says Charlton you love this job. Beat a million girls for it.

Oh right Sachs just drop by to see Miranda. Was Sachs on some sort of medication? Or suffering from a chemical imbalance.

Tractor pulling had clearly addled Andy Sachs brain. No assistant ever gives Miranda a tacky belated Christmas gift least of all an ex-assistant who flees Paris during fashion week.

Glanced at the gift tag. '' Some much needed sensible sturdy shoes Ms Priestly. No more trying to walk on ice with Louboutins or Jimmy Choo. Your constant sweep you off your feet lifting Raleigh.''

With a piece of mistletoe attached to the wrapping.

The frazzled brit almost hyperventilated, her face splotchy red as her hair.

''Must be joking Andrea, Miranda is due in right now and you cannot be here. She will _not_ see you.'' Hissed those words at Andy.

Emily knew well enough the look Miranda got over Sachs. Oddly enough Emily had that same look for two ex-boyfriends. Worse the attitude would return, shuddering after Fashion Week Miranda was a complete utter viper harridan for a month after Andréa's departure.

Emily Charlton hated Monday's especially the beginning of 2015 this first Monday of the new year. Bollocks shove off Sachs before she sees…too late to hide her former fellow colleague under a desk or the supply closet.

Practically begging Sachs to leave.

''I'll come back later, make sure she got it.'' Emily's eyes rounded. Like hell she was giving _that_ to Miranda.

The things she did for Miranda, protecting her from lunatic ex-employees like Hicksville Sachs bearing and bringing to Runway's Editor a belated Christmas gift and a coffee. Maybe Sachs joined a cult of do good to all or something or a steps program.

Emily made a note she was calling her therapist during a mid-morning coffee break or a lunch break.

''Go now. Stairs.'' Emily hissed. Andy left.

Placing the hot coffee down onto Miranda's glass desk and about to bin _the offensive package_.

''Emily. What is that?''

Whirling Emily took in her very stunning Editor who's face didn't look contorted. Good she hadn't encountered Andréa. Everyone would survive on their first day back.

Sputtering out. ''No…Nothing Miranda.'' Hiding it behind her back.

''Let me see it.'' Held a proffered hand out to Emily, no way to conceal it.

Miranda took _it,_ the ghastly package of holiday cheer, handed her coat to Emily who watched her boss closely.

Unfortunately Miranda's back was turned as she opened it to the ugliest pair of work boots on the planet. Emily cringed Sachs you absolute boorish cretin…

Tapping the card. ''Have the gift giver for this unorthodox present come to my office immediately when they return.'' Emily exhaled out, nodding. ''Yes Miranda.''

Emily vowed she must be seeing things Miranda didn't bin the boots but left them on her desk with a smile.

In shock Miranda wanted to see Andy again.

It was around noon when Andy Sachs returned to Runway. Stepping off the elevator jubilant.

Emily dialled Nigel and decided not to take a lunch or call her therapist she'd call him after the blowback. Motioned her head at Andy to go in to Miranda's office. Nigel gave a look. Poor Six.

Emily gulped at the words from her Editor. ''Close the door Andréa.''

Andy was a goner. Eyeing the cream carpets which would have to be shampooed from possible bloodshed.

''Darling what are you doing to me with you here? '' Leaning against her modern glass desk, perched sexily on the edge. Her eyeglasses perched on her nose.

Captured between Andy's arms.

'' First I wanted to do this.'' Kissed sensually by Andy who tugged at Miranda's silver hair, stroking her sides in caresses. ''Andrea we cannot do this. I am at work. If Emily or Nigel see us.'' Pushed at Andréa's shoulder lightly. Feeble protest.

Defense against Andy's mouth was futile.

''Let them see.'' Trailing a kiss to her ivory jaw than nibbling Miranda's earlobe.

Bribing Andy with a low ultimatum to desist. ''You know that Agent Provocateur ensemble I wore for you for New Year's…'' Held Andy's eye with a sultry look.

''I don't recall Ms Priestly maybe refresh my memory…'' Playfully swatted Andy lightly. ''It's coming back hazy though but I don't recall bondage.''

'' perhaps I'll just decide to have it donated back to Closet and wear flannel.''

''Darn it no fair. Might be kinky though.'' Andy roguishly mouthed. '' Flannel.'' With a waggling of brows.

Caressed Andy's face with her fingertips. ''What am I going to do with you?'' Scolded lightly.

'' Many things Ms Miranda Priestly but your forgetting even in just say my socks your sexy in my socks and I want you.'' Shimmering blue met Andy's.

''You do mean that. Don't you.''

''I do. You mean everything to me. I love you.''

Saw it was real, for the first time those three beautiful words were spoken to her not to Miranda Priestly the feared legend by someone as amazing as her Andréa who meant it completely unconditionally and wholly. Loved her.

''I wanted to also give you those… might be huge in fashion with you donning them and I thought Tiffany's was overworked.'' Miranda snorted.

''So you came just to see me and give me these. Sensible footwear.'' Was Andréa's gift giving as bad as her once lacking fashion sense in sweaters?

Andy quirked a smile at her shown disappointment. ''Honestly Priestly look inside them.'' Felt around rummaging in one boot. Touched it.

Clasped a small box with a bow.

''Open it.'' Imploring warm brown eyes prompted and urged a cautious Miranda to do so.

Lifting the lid.

Stupid Sachs you made Miranda mutely laconic. Should have brought Miranda, flowers or a breaking salacious story on Irv Ravitz and the Elias Clarke sexually harassed secretarial pool anything but this reaction.

Miranda wordlessly stared at the ring so still, worrying Andy with her silence.

Andy stammered. ''I know it's soon. It is isn't it? We've only just realised we love one another...I'll take it back. If you don't like it or find it … ''

Miranda met Andy's eyes tenderly. ''I like it.''

Thickly asked her. ''Put it on me.''

Andy took it, slipping it on her finger.

''It's not Harry Winston.''

Emily heard a gasp from her icy boss, so did Nigel. Had Six cracked and strangled her former Editor after bestowing ugly footwear on her.

With a snick of the door opening. Saw them.

Kissing one another oblivious to Emily or Nigel wide eyed stares at their stylish Runway Editor held in Andy Sachs arms and being kissed endlessly.

Emily and Nigel shook their heads bemused, it was about time Andy and Miranda got over their unresolved sexual tension. Bound to be together.

Nigel muttered. ''Took their time didn't they.''

Emily still thought she may need an anti-nausea pill. ''Bout bloody time indeed.''

Emily had a feeling despite no issued order from Miranda officially. To cancel her Monday. Otherwise engaged orally and affianced to one Andy Sachs. Not in any way her biggest disappointment.


End file.
